


Drive It Like You Stole It

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Pegging, vibrator sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Tina is awesome and Puck thinks she should know that.





	Drive It Like You Stole It

Tina didn't know what to think of Puck when he was drunk. Usually, during Glee, he was just sullen and rude when he wasn't rocking out to a song. Puck when drunk was still sort of sullen, but he was also really. Well. Needy.

 

Like really needy. It was freaking her out a little. “Puck,” Tina started to say. “I love hugs just as much as everyone else, but I really need my arms back.”

 

Puck didn't listen and continued to keep her trapped on the sofa without the use of her limbs. “Tina, you're awesome.”

 

“Thanks?” Tina said. She was starting to get sweaty.

 

“I know you're awesome because you wear all black and once I saw your panties when you fall during dance rehearsal and they were black too. That's badass,” Puck said, rambling into her ear. His breath was moist and hot. Tina kind of wanted to die, this was so weird.

 

“Tina, I need you to do me a favor.” Puck hugged her closer, squeezing her until her ribs creaked.

 

Tina nodded. Anything to get Puck to let her go.

 

“Why do you need me to do this?” Tina asked. Her face was burning hot, she just knew she was blushing and it looked terrible on her. She got blotchy and weirdly patchy when she blushed.

 

Puck was on his elbows and knees, rolling his face against the floor; a mindless smile on his face. “Mmm, because I'm horny and the last time I did this by myself it got stuck. My mom made me promise to never do it again. I figure she meant, not do it by myself.”

 

Tina squinted at Puck's ass. “I'm pretty sure she meant never. Puck, this isn't sanitary.”

 

“Do it, you promised,” Puck said, whining high in his throat. “I need it so bad.”

 

Tina sighed and re-adjusted her grip on the hot pink vibrator. “Where did you get this?” she asked.

 

Puck hummed. “I stole it. Come on, do it. Do it, do it, do it...” he continued on.

 

Tina shrugged and pushed the vibrator into Puck's ass. It was mesmerizing watching it sink in, lube (he must have stolen that too) glistening on his ass and thighs. Puck had finally completely stilled, almost vibrating in place as she pushed it in as far as she was willing to go for fear of losing it.

 

“Are you ok?” she asked. She pulled the vibrator out a little.

 

Puck pushed back as if he was trying to get it back. “Fuck,” he said. “I'm fantastic.”

 

Tina was equal parts fascinated and horrified as she watched herself jerkily push and pull the vibrator out of Puck's ass. She wasn't even drunk, why had she agreed to this. Still, he seemed to really enjoy it, especially when she angled the vibrator funny and it hit him deeper than she intended.

 

This was kind of cool. Tina was pretty sure she was rocking Puck's world right now.

 

“Fuck, Tina,” Puck said, moaning into the floor. “You're totally rocking my world.”

 

“Yeah?” Tina asked. She was getting better at pushing the vibrator in with a semblance of rhythm. She had a technique now.

 

“Oh yeah,” Puck said, mumbling.

 

Tina felt bold. She pushed the vibrator in as far as she dared and leaned on Puck with her elbows. “You really like it when I do this then?”

 

“Tina, fuck,” Puck grunted out.

 

“Say you're my bitch,” she said, high on power.

 

“Tina, please.”

 

“Say I'm a queen. No, say I'm a goddess on high who is the only person who can grant you the gift of orgasms. And justice.”

 

Puck's face scrunched up. “I'm so drunk right now, Tina. I'm pretty sure I can't say all that at once. I can try. You're really awesome, I could try for you.”

 

Tina finally pulled the vibrator out and let Puck breathe for a second. “That was close enough,” she said, a wide smile on her face. She roughly pushed the vibrator back in hard and twisted the bottom to start the vibrations.

 

Puck keened and fell flat onto the floor, his ass twitching as Tina fucked him slowly with the shaking vibrator. It didn't take long for him to melt into a stuttering orgasm, his hips twitching. Tina pulled the vibrator out and turned it off.

 

“I knew it was a good idea to steal that thing from Rachel's dads during her party,” Puck said bemusedly.

 

Tina looked down at the vibrator, a little grossed out.


End file.
